chozopediafandomcom-20200214-history
100% Two-Trip Mines route
This guide assumes that Space Pirate Frigate has been completed and you arrive on Tallon IV. Two Trip Mines Route: Tallon Overworld (upon landing on Ship) Space Jump Boots Chozo Ruins Missile Expansion - Main Plaza (Grapple) Morph Ball Charge Missile Expansion - Watery Hall Access Charge Charge Beam Bombs Missile Expansion - Burn Dome Missile Expansion - Gathering Hall Varia Suit Magmoor Caverns Artifact of Nature - Lava Lake Missile Expansion - Triclops Pit Missile Expansion - Storage Cavern Energy Tank - Transport Tunnel A Phendrana Drifts First Visit Boost Ball Wave Beam Magmoor Caverns Missile Expansion - Fiery Shores Tallon Overworld Missile Expansion - Transport Tunnel B Chozo Ruins Second Visit Charge - Missile Expansion - Watery Hall Access Charge Charge Beam Energy Tank - Furnace Missile Expansion - Crossways Ice Beam Bars Skip in Life Grove Phazon Mines First Visit Missile Expansion - Main Quarry Grappling Beam Missile Expansion - Elite Control Access Main Power Bombs get Ventilation Shaft Energy Tank if necessary, more efficient if done later Magmoor Caverns Plasma Beam Energy Tank - Magmoor Workstation Phendrana Drifts Second Visit Missile Expansion - Frost Cave Power Bomb Expansion - Phendrana's Edge Artifact of Spirit - Phendrana's Edge Missile Expansion - Gravity Chamber Gravity Suit Artifact of Elder - Control Tower Super Missiles Missile Expansion - Research Lab Hydra Missile Expansion and Energy Tank - Research Lab Aether Thermal Visor Energy Tank - Transport Access Missile Expansion - Quarantine Cave Spider Ball Energy Tank - Ruined Courtyard Power Bomb Expansion - Ice Ruins West Missile Expansion - Ice Ruins East (2x) Missile Expansion - Phendrana Shorelines (2x) Artifact of Sun Magmoor Caverns Artifact of Strength - Warrior Shrine Ice Spreader Chozo Ruins Third Visit Missile Expansion - Main Plaza (tree) Missile Expansion - Ruined Shrine (up the halfpipe) Wavebuster Artifact of Lifegiver - Tower Chamber Missile Expansion - Ruined Shrine (floor) Missile Expansion - Main Plaza (up the halfpipe) Missile Expansion - Ruined Nursery Missile Expansion - Ruined Gallery (2x) Missile Launcher Energy Tank - Transport Access North Artifact of Wild - Sunchamber Missile Expansion - Vault Energy Tank - Main Plaza Training Chamber Wallcrawl Power Bomb Expansion - Magma Pool Training Chamber Wallcrawl Missile Expansion - Training Chamber Access Training Chamber Wallcrawl Energy Tank - Training Chamber Chamber Wallcrawl Energy Tank - Training Chamber Chamber Wallcrawl Missile Expansion - Training Chamber Access Chamber Wallcrawl Power Bomb Expansion - Magma Pool Missile Expansion - Ruined Fountain Missile Expansion - Dynamo (2x) Missile Expansion - Watery Hall (underwater) Missile Expansion - Furnace Energy Tank - Hall of the Elders Artifact of World - Hall of the Elders Tallon Overworld Missile Expansion - Overgrown Cavern Missile Expansion - Frigate Crash Site (underwater) Energy Tank - Cargo Freight Lift to Deck Gamma Missile Expansion - Biohazard Containment Energy Tank - Hydro Access Tunnel Missile Expansion - Great Tree Chamber Missile Expansion - Life Grove Tunnel X-Ray Visor Artifact of Chozo - Life Grove Phazon Mines Second Visit Missile Expansion - Security Access A Flamethrower Artifact of Warrior - Elite Research Missile Expansion - Elite Research Energy Tank - Ventilation Shaft Missile Expansion - Metroid Quarantine A Missile Expansion - Fungal Hall Access Risky!! Artifact of Newborn - Phazon Mining Tunnel Missile Expansion - Fungal Hall B Missile Expansion - Metroid Quarantine B Phazon Suit Early Newborn Artifact of Newborn - Phazon Mining Tunnel Energy Tank - Processing Center Access Missile Expansion - Phazon Processing Center Tallon Overworld Last Visit Missile Expansion - Root Cave Missile Expansion - Arbor Chamber Missile Expansion - Landing Site Artifact of Truth - Artifact Temple Ridley and Metroid Prime Video tutorial of non-IBBF route Category:Route